Changing For Love
by Leafy Love1221
Summary: May, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty are tired of their crushes not noticing them so they make a slight change to their appearence to try and stand out. Will it work? Poke, Ikari, Leafgreen, and Contestshipping. Warning possible OOC-ness but please read but story better than summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but if I did I think I can safely say there would be some changes.

**May's POV**

I was just sitting on my bed talking with my best friends: Leaf, Dawn and Misty. But it wasn't about any new fashion trends or even the new perfume that Dawn just bought. No, it was a topic that infuriated us more than anything in the world: boys. Leaf would always comment on how Gary would smirk, say something like "see you later Leafy." Then walk off with a blonde bimbo who was dressed like a skank. Dawn went off at how Paul would up and ignore her or when he would be in a good or bad mood (who knows, I mean really) would spare her a single word, the name troublesome. Misty, I feel bad for her she already knows she likes Ash even though she never really openly admitted it, we all know she does but I mean seriously! How can anyone be that dense?! That boy is oblivious to his beautiful best friend's affections, even when we all know he feels the same way. Me, now that's a new story I have long since accepted that my feelings for Drew go farther than that of a rival's. But, I have also accepted the fact that he will probably never return my affections so I stay silent about it and just watch my friends continue their tirade with the occasional comment I slip in.

"He's so annoying! He infuriates me so much! Troublesome, I mean really?!" Dawn yelled.

"His smirk! Then a 'bye Leafy' as he walks away with a dumb-ass skank! A genius really should not be dating a dumb woman; even I'm better than those women I've got A's in all of my classes and even surpass him in math!" Leaf said angrily with a scowl plastered on her pretty face.

Me and Misty sit there quietly, slowly waiting for it to end. When Misty looks up I see the sad look on her face and try to smile. Those boy's poked the bear and are about to pay for it ten-fold. I hatched a plan inside of my head then proceeded to calm down the girls as much as I could before I told them. After I was done all of them, even Misty, had a devious smile on their usually gentle face's. "We'll do it on one condition," they said slowly, "You have to do it with us."

After arguing for a few minutes I reluctantly agreed. The next day our plan would be put into action. But first we needed to prepare.

I stood outside the mall with my friends flanking me on each side as we set out on the first phase. We walk into each store purchasing some outfits for the next couple of days, smirking all the while.

**Next day (Gary's POV)**

I was walking in the park like I normally do when I want to pick up women when I spotted my next target. She was a short but curvy brunette with long hair that seemed to flow gently down her back. The girl was also wearing a black –with what looked to be- sports bra and a mid-thigh length, tight-fitting forest-green skirt. She reminded me of her, the only girl I could ever love, but sadly know that she could never love me back. As I stalk cockily up to my prey I wonder if this is such a good idea, but I shake it off and tap her shoulder while smirking seductively at the girl in front of me. Then, she turned around.

"Leaf?" my stomach was doing back flips as she looked up at me innocently with those big chocolate brown eyes. Slowly I started feeling heat rise to my face. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." She replied to me batting those long lashes of hers. Oh arceus, why did she have to be so damn beautiful. Then she did the thing I really didn't need right now, the girl just felt my forehead.

"Are you okay? You're awfully red, and kind of warm too." She furrowed her brow slightly when she said this. If she kept this up I won't be able to control myself. "Sit down." She instructed. I did as told fearing that id regret it if I didn't. She bent over to lower her face in front of mine but practically flashed me her chest in the process. My nose would start to bleed at this rate. 'you've got to be kidding me' I thought as I felt a hot trail, of what was most likely blood, fall slowly from my nose. At this she looked genuinely confused for a second before smiling haughtily down at me. "Did I do that to you?" she asked me pointing at the trail coming from my nose and my red face. "Wow, who knew I could have such an effect on the great player, Gary Oak."

"You have no idea." I replied solemnly.

"Huh?" she replied unintelligently.

"You have no idea what you do to me. I've waited all my life to find the courage to confess to you but you are to perfect, so eventually I tried to drown the pain of knowing how you could never love me the way I love you with the affection of other women. But it's not the same! They just want the name or the money, maybe they only see me as 'the guy with the looks'. But you, you're different, you look at me equally and are not afraid to openly tease me joke around or take my stuff. But today I walked up to you thinking you were the girl who could permanently distract me from her because of the resemblance. Of course I wondered if it was you but then I shrugged it off thinking about how you would never wear anything that revealing. But here you are, and here I am openly confessing my love for you, serving you my heart on a silver platter out in the open awaiting to see what you will do with it. Do you understand me better now Mrs. Green?"

"Uh, let me get this straight. You," she stated pointing in my face that began to sting with unshed tears, "like me?"

"I thought that was kind of obvious." I stated, but not without my voice cracking in the process.

"Seriously? I have a crush on you for who knows how long and finally after accepting you may never like me you confessed that you loved me this whole time! This is an f'd up world, more-so than I thought."

"So, you do like me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do." She said smirking as she walked up to me grabbed my collar and kissed me passionately, not that I'm complaining.

**With Ash****(Ash POV)**

I walked towards my favorite ice cream parlor to get my daily order of 10 cones when I notice a girl standing there contemplating about what she wants.

"The chocolate ice cream here is really good." I say offering my opinion to the girl. She ordered the chocolate after I said that probably taking my opinion to heart and when she tasted it turned to me and said something I didn't expect.

"Thanks Ash." She said now turning to face me.

"Misty?" I said choking on my ice cream. But trust me it was for a good reason. I never thought I would see Misty like this: Her orange hair fell to her shoulders slightly swaying in the wind under her wide-brimmed hat, and she was wearing a pale blue sundress with a thin white belt under her chest that had a small starmie that was off to the right along with a pair of white flats that adorned her feet. I gulped nervously because not only did she look even more beautiful with her hair down, but she was also wearing a dress that flattered her figure and seemed to make her legs even longer. Noticing that I was probably staring at my long-time crush for longer than I should be I looked up to her face only to see her red as a tomato berry.

"Yeah." She replied, looking nervous for who knows why I mean she is the one wearing the dress right? Then I remembered, Misty never wore dresses she was probably uncomfortable.

So scratching the back of my neck and probably blushing I said, "You look nice today, better than usual. Wait, are you wearing perfume?"

"Blame Dawn, she thought it was good to go all out to show my affections to the guy that I like." Misty dead-panned. Misty liked someone? I swear my stomach sank and I had a lump in throat as I tried to stay happy and ask her a simple question.

"Who?" I choked out.

"You know him, quite well actually. He has dark colored, spiky hair and usually has a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder unlike today." Her face was now dusted with a light shade of pink that was really cute as she said this. But as I furrowed my brow I realized there was only one person she could have possibly had in mind.

"It's Ritchie isn't it?" I say slightly upset that she likes someone else besides me.

"Nope." She said popping the p as it rolled off her tongue. I racked my brains for other people who fit the description, and then it registered in my head who it was.

"It's me isn't it?" I asked thinking hopefully to myself that I was right. But her blush told me that before she had the chance to. "Because Mist, I kind of want it to be." At that I walked over to her and embraced her in my arms.

"When did you stop being dense?" she asked lightly.

"I don't think I ever did, I just got really hopeful," I said as I talked into what I hope to be my new girlfriend's hair.

Needless to say that the melted ice cream went unnoticed. For now I'll stick with Misty.

**With Paul (Paul's POV)**

Troublesome. That girl always seemed to cross my mind, her smile her laugh, her yell, her hair, everything about her would make an unwelcome presence in my mind. My mind was a place for battle strategies not some doe-eyed girl to make her home. But why did when I saw her having her personal space invaded by two strangers did my stomach drop and my temper flare? Even more so when a guy wrapped his arm around her waist and, wait, the guy was trying to hike up her skirt while smirking mischievously. I don't know what, but when I saw this something in me snapped.

"Get away from her." I growled dangerously so much so that I even startled myself for a second. Then troublesome looked at me with teary eyes and the man with challenging ones.

"And why should I? This girl is a good option for my purposes." He said practically taunting me, "Who are you anyways? Her boyfriend."

"Yes." I don't know why, but it was probably a good choice of words considering the situation. Plus, the look of terror on his face and understanding on his face was priceless; so of course I smirked, but judging by the look on his face it didn't appear that friendly from the outside, and next thing you know he was off into the sunset. Huh? Sunset already, the day went pretty quick. Then I looked back down to see the troublesome girl walking up to me.

"Thanks Paul," she mumbled to me meekly tears welling up in her eyes, and that is when I chose to notice her new attire that was no doubt different than usual. She wore a low cut, dark pink tank-top, and ripped, dark-wash short shorts. Also on her feet were black high-tops. Now that I think about it she actually looked –dare I say it- hot. But even with the new outfit she somehow seemed to retain her kinda preppy and cute aura. It was kind of amusing to say the least.

"Hn," I said trying to keep my wits about me, when I noticed the first tears fall. I saved the girl why should I be the one to feel guilty, but the problem is, that I do. So carefully deciding I should be un-Paul like I gently wrap my arm around her, and much to my shock, she openly accepts my embrace, and even cries on my shoulder. I smile slightly as I try my best with the awkward attempt to console her. At my desperate attempt she laughs quietly into my now soaked shoulder. As I pat her back she looks up at me with a kind gentle smile and does something that shocks even me. She gently pressed her lips to my cheek. Then, as she pulls back she says the few words that I've wanted to hear for a while now:

"Paul, I love you so much, thank you."

"Hn." Is my only reply before I gently kiss her lips with years of welled up passion that I'm finally being relieved of.

**Next Day (May's POV)**

I'm so glad that my plan actually worked. All of my best friends finally are with the boys they love.

"So May," Dawn began, "How did it go with Drew?"

"What! W-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered back at her shocked beyond belief.

"Come on May it's so obvious you like him. Did you know you talk in your sleep? Because seriously it seems like he's all you talk about." She countered.

I sighed in defeat, she got me there. "I didn't even see him yesterday, how could I be with him?"

"Are you serious," Dawn asked me dead-panning, I nodded my head furiously, "Great, just great." She said irritably. "Well I guess we just have to fix that."

**With the guys (Drew's POV)**

"Seriously Drew? Even Ash has a girlfriend now, can't you at least hint to May that you like her?" Gary said looking quite annoyed with me.

"I don't like May." I said seriously. Of course I actually did like her, love her even, but I know that she would never go for an arrogant jerk like me.

"That's a lie, and we both know it." He replied, "But if you didn't like her because you thought she was ugly, you really don't need to worry about that now. That girl looks like a model, she doesn't even have that puppy-ear hairstyle anymore."

"I never thought she was ugly, just too nice." I said solemnly.

"See, I knew you liked her." Clearly I didn't realize I just confessed my thoughts unknowingly. Just then Paul smirked and stood up to show Gary something on his phone, then Gary smirked. 'This can't be good' I thought to myself. I figured it'll be best if I shrug it off, so I did.

About two hours later though I heard the doorbell chiming through the house. Someone yelled to get it. Probably Ash, considering this is his house. Next thing I knew there she was standing in front of me.

"May." I whispered her name feeling pleasant as it rolled off my tongue. Just as Gary said, she became even more stunning than imaginable. Her warm brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and resting near her upper back, her eyes glowing like sapphires danced in the sun that came through the window. Not only that got me though, her outfit was beautiful: a strapless red dress hugged all of her beautiful curves then flowed away from her hips and ended mid-thigh. Her shoes were shiny gold flats that housed a rose decoration off centered on the gold strip of fabric on top. As an attempt to start a conversation I asked a simple question. "What are you doing here?'

"I wanted to thank Ash and return his Charizard and Infernape to him. I had to borrow them to do a specific combination at the show. And because of it I won!" She exclaimed happily. At the end of her story I did the normal Drew thing: smirk, hair flip, snide comment, repeat. Except the snide comment came out a bit differently it came out. "Good job, you deserve it." Instead of, "Well May finally did something right for once."

Also because of this she now wore an expression I had never seen before: complete and utter happiness, even more so than when she beat me at that one Grand Festival. I could practically feel the heat radiating off my face as I realized a new fact: all of our "friends" were nowhere to be found. That just made it even worse, I have no one to cover for the awkward silences. Finally, when I came to I saw May only inches away from where I was standing.

"Are you okay Drew? You've been zoning out for a while now." As if I couldn't feel any more stupid she said that. Argh! And this woman doesn't even know what she does to me. "Oh, look at the time! I'm going to be late to meet Brendan!" My ears perked up at this, I never particularly liked the guy and if he has a date with May I'm not going to be happy.

"May, do you like Brendan?" I asked lowly, my face dropping as I looked up at her.

"Hm? What!? No, of course not! He's just a friend, and he already has a girlfriend! But I do like someone though…" she trailed off.

"Who May, please tell me, I need closure." I said calmly anticipating an answer.

"It's not important, I mean I know this guy will never like me back." She replied sadly.

"May," I said in a warning tone, "Please, I'm begging you."

"But-"

"May, Please."

"Fine. I'll tell you." She sighed as she resigned her secret to me. "The guy, was umm, ifasmu."

"What?" I asked quirking a brow.

"I said, ifasmu." She mumbled again.

"What?" I repeated again genuinely confused.

"For the last time, it was you Drew! It's always been you!" She yelled at me glowing red with either anger or embarrassment it took me more than a moment to realize what she said. As my head processed it I blushed furiously.

"I thought you would never like someone like me?"

"Join the club." She said under her breath.

"And trust me, I know how you feel. I've liked you since the day I met you, and even after all those roses you still seemed to show no interest in me so I tried to give you up. But I never could, so eventually I resorted to ignoring you. And trust me, that was the worst mistake I ever made." Judging from her wide eyes, magikarp expression, along with the red face I figured I made my point so I strolled up to her leisurely, taking my time, and kissed her. Never in my life had I been more at peace than in this moment. And as I pulled away I looked into those eyes that had trapped me in their gaze since the first moment I saw them, I uttered the few words that seemed to hold the key to my future.

"I love you too."

**Afterwards (Normal POV)**

After they all got together, they dated for a really-really long time before getting married. Everyone's weddings (except Dawn's, of course.) was fairly simple and they all lived happily ever after in the mushroom kingdom where Paul was free to frolic in the cotton candy meadows and sing with the chocolate birds without the fear of being judged by anyone not even his wife who would occasionally join him. After a while they all had kids who would follow Ash and be his minions as he took care of everyone's pokemon and trained to be the best pokemon master even though he earned that title over two years ago (he was kind of delusional sometimes) then would come home to his lovely wife and her painful mallet. Drew and May of course stayed together, even though the always fought but that was to be expected; the aftermath was great though, for both of them really. And it resulted in many arrogant, sapphire eyed cabbage heads or any other combination really. Leaf and Gary would always compete to see who had the better brains in the relationship, and also who wore the pants (a/n: 'cough' Leaf 'cough, cough'). But no matter the case they always agreed their kids would be smart enough to take over the world.

By the way, does anyone know where Paul went? He stole my unicorn to show Dawn a pretty rainbow in the land of the leprechauns. I'm serious though, that unicorn was my ride home.

**A/N: That's it for my first story. Tell me whatcha thinks of it. Review por favor. Flames are welcome. So are waffles. Or any other kind of food too… "\(^o^)/"**


End file.
